Loucura
by Morikawa
Summary: É possível fugir de quase tudo, as excepções são a nossa própria natureza e os sentimentos. A loucura é uma consequência inevitável para os que tentam. Marcado como T por conter Shounen Ai. Romance/humor/hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Durarara!_ não me pertence, porque se pertencesse a Erika teria razão no que a Shizaya diz respeito! Não pretendo beneficiar financeiramente com esta Fanfic.

**Géneros:** Shounen ai, humor, romance, hurt/comfort, fluff

**Nota:** Eu sou **contra** o novo acordo ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa.

**Nota2:** Eu tentei ao máximo não fugir à personalidade original dos personagens, no entanto, tendo em conta que as situações descritas não acontecem no anime, foi necessário imaginar (baseando-me na personalidade original) as reacções das personagens. E tudo isto para dizer que se acharem que está fora da personagem (OC), aceitem as minhas desculpas (eu pessoalmente acho que não, mas eu sou suspeita, por isso fazei a vossa justiça).

**Nota3:** Esta é a minha primeira fanfic de Shizaya.

**Loucura**

**Prólogo**

Ikebukuro.

Pareceria à primeira vista, para um observador comum, apenas mais um bairro movimentado de Tóquio.

Dissimulado.

Um lugar dissimulado, como tantos outros aliás, cuja verdadeira essência se oculta em pormenores que, por serem insignificantes, fazem toda a diferença.

Mas ninguém se apercebe? Claro que sim.

Muitas pessoas se apercebem, mas o que acontece, na maior parte dos casos, é o desconhecimento do valor de determinados detalhes, ou a falta de uma perspectiva mais ampla.

Mas quem haveria de querer tal conhecimento? Quem haveria de querer ver tudo? Só um louco, decerto.

O conhecimento trás poder e, como tal, solidão.

Só um louco escolheria a solidão. Os seres humanos necessitam de outros seres humanos por perto. É um facto.

"Eu não sou humano", dizia ele com um sorriso malicioso, arrancando uma a uma as pétalas de um malmequer, sentado na beira do topo de um prédio abandonado. O Sol estava quase a pôr-se, e a vista era maravilhosa. As pétalas brancas da flor rodopiavam elegantemente com a brisa do fim de uma tarde fresca de Novembro, elevando-se no céu e dispersando em várias direcções. Por algum motivo havia ali um vaso com malmequeres, cujas flores continuavam bonitas.

Um jogo. Oh, sim, um jogo muito divertido!

Eles não faziam ideia, aquelas formiguinhas adoráveis que se deslocavam fastidiosamente lá em baixo, desejando voltar a casa o mais rápido possível para estarem com as pessoas que amam.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada de escárnio.

"Tão previsíveis os meus adoráveis humanos", murmurou rindo com gosto, "tão aborrecidos e tão interessantes…!"

Era como ter um tabuleiro de xadrez gigante, um jogo de xadrez com muitas e variadas peças do qual só ele é que conhecia as regras.

Mais ninguém sabia tanto sobre aquele bairro como ele, todos se vergavam na presença do seu conhecimento, todos eram manipulados pelas suas palavras, pelos seus actos.

Reagiam todos da mesma maneira. Sem excepção.

Era mentira. E ele sabia disso.

Havia uma excepção.

"Mas ele não é humano, é um monstro", sorriu.

Também isso era mentira, e apesar de nesse caso não o admitir, no fundo sabia que havia naquele 'monstro' mais humanidade do que seria possível imaginar.

"É o rei do meu jogo!", exclamou, levantando-se e erguendo os braços, ficando de pé na beira do prédio "Assim que ele cair…xeque-mate…!", murmurou com um sorriso, saltando para as escadas de incêndio do prédio e serpenteando por elas agilmente até ao chão.

Mas seria mesmo assim? Tão simples como um xeque-mate?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I –<strong> Como uma traça para a luz

"DESAPARECE SUA PULGA NOJENTA!", rugia Shizuo a plenos pulmões, fazendo a sua voz troar ameaçadoramente na noite de Ikebukuro, e arrancando um poste de iluminação faiscante do chão, arremessando-o violentamente na direcção do moreno.

Estavam naquilo havia horas, a rua estava já parcialmente destruída.

"Ups…parece que falhaste outra vez Shizu-chan", casquinou Izaya, desviando-se do objecto que o loiro lhe atirara, "tens a certeza de que não precisas de óculos graduados? Sabes o que são óculos graduados, Shizu-chan? As pessoas usam-nos para ver melhor", provocou.

"Eu sei perfeitamente o que são óculos graduados seu anormal!", cuspiu-lhe Shizuo, procurando já outra objecto qualquer para lhe atirar.

"Muito bem! Parece que és mais esperto do que eu pensava! Acabas de ser promovido de protozoário a ameba unicelular! Que é basicamente o mesmo, mas com um nome mais chique!", disse o moreno, encostado a um poste, com aquele sorriso perverso e ludibriante que o caracterizava a bailar-lhe provocativamente nos lábios.

"Antes ser ameba uni…uni…essa coisa, do que ser como tu!", vociferou o ex-bartender, cerrando os punhos e começando a tremer furioso.

"Como eu Shizu-chan? E como é que eu sou diz-me lá?", perguntou o informante, fazendo ar de quem está muito interessado na resposta.

"Um socio…sociopato…?", exclamou Shizuo num tom de voz pouco convincente, pois não tinha a certeza de estar a dizer aquilo como deve ser.

"Um sociopato? Uau…não fazia ideia que era um pato! E social! Um pato social! As coisas que eu descubro nas nossas fascinantes conversas Shizu-chan!", disse Izaya, com aquele sorriso incrivelmente sarcástico.

Shizuo corou, sentindo-se vexado.

"C-cala-te! Era qualquer coisa assim! Sociopato, sociopata…o que é que interessa? O que quer dizer é que tu não te preocupas com nada nem com ninguém para além da ti e dos teus planos estúpidos!", rugiu Shizuo furioso, procurando controlar-se para não lhe atirar nada de muito grande, pois nesse momento passava atrás dele uma senhora com uma criança pela mão.

"Ah Shizu-chan, vejo que andaste a pesquisar…", constatou o moreno, sorrindo de olhos fechados e afagando o queixo em sinal de aprovação. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, olhou directamente para Shizuo, sorrindo com o seu ar de sempre, mas desta vez havia algo mais, algo que não costumava estar lá, mas que Shizuo já vira de relance uma ou outra vez, "não se deve julgar um livro pela capa…!"

Shizuo ficou mudo por instantes com a intensidade daquele olhar, mas depressa se recompôs.

"O que é que queres dizer com isso sua pulga?", perguntou Shizuo com um sorriso de troça nos lábios, "tu és exactamente aquilo que pareces! Um idiota que só se sente bem a atormentar os outros!"

"Ora, ora Shizu-chan…não digas coisas tão horríveis, magoas os meus sentimentos…", disse Izaya com o mesmo sorriso de antes, mas por algum motivo não conseguia pensar num comentariozinho sarcástico para acrescentar.

"Que sentimentos? O teu suposto amor pelos humanos? Tsk…tretas!", disse Shizuo.

Estavam agora completamente sozinhos na rua, perto do parque.

Eram 22:00, do mês de Novembro, pelo que era já noite cerrada e as pessoas que ainda andavam na rua evitavam passar perto deles por motivos do conhecimento geral.

"Não é suposto Shizu-chan, é verdade", disse Izaya calmamente, quebrando o silêncio, "E já que estamos a conversar como dois velhos amigos, e tu já destruíste metade da rua, penso que podemos aproveitar para trocar algumas impressões e pôr a conversa em dia. A primeira é que é verdade que eu amo todos os humanos, por serem todos tão previsíveis e incrivelmente maçadores, com as suas choraminguices e pieguices, sempre a sofrer com as suas inúteis emoções. Mas ao mesmo tempo são divertidos entendes? Eles gostam de sentir dor! De sofrer sabes? Acham que é isso que os torna humanos e que os distingue das bestas… Pátetico…!", disse sorrindo, com ar de repulsa, "E há humanos por todo o lado sabes Shizu-chan? Tantos! 7 Biliões! São tantos, tantos! Mas Ikebukuro é especial! Oh sim, definitivamente especial!", esclareceu o moreno sorrindo com um ar de adoração alienada. Sentou-se num banco de jardim que ali havia e encostou-se para trás contemplando a luz tremeluzente de um dos postes de iluminação que Shizuo ainda não destruíra, "Aquelas traças ali em cima. Consegues ver Shizu-chan?", perguntou Izaya apontando indolentemente para a luz e sorrindo.

"Claro que sim sua pulga! O que é que queres dizer com isso?", perguntou Shizuo irritado. Nem queria acreditar que estava ali, a 'conversar' com aquela pulga, a ouvir os disparates dele e que não lhe estava a atirar nada à cabeça, mas, a verdade é que para além de querer ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, não tinha vontade de lhe fazer nada. Talvez fosse efeito do ar que ele fizera antes. Porque não ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer se não tinha mais nada para fazer?

"Calma Shizu-chan…se eu falar rápido demais não vais perceber o que eu quero dizer…", provocou, olhando para o loiro pelo canto do olho mas olhando depois para cima novamente, "…as traças, Shizu-chan, são atraídas para a luz…apesar de isso as destruir gradualmente…mas ainda assim elas vão, uma vez e outra…sabem que é quente, magoa-as, vai queimando-as aos poucos…mas elas amam essa luz, adoram-na verdadeiramente, e por isso continuam a ir uma vez, outra vez e outra vez até que…", nesse momento uma traça caiu morta no chão à sua frente, e Izaya apanhou-a mostrando-a a Shizuo, "isto acontece…!", deixou-a cair ao chão e esmagou-a com pé, soltando uma pequena gargalhada de regozijo, afastando o pé e observando o insecto contorcido.

"Eu sabia que não batias bem da cabeça, mas nunca pensei que quisesses morrer…!", disse Shizuo ajeitando os óculos, num tom que procurou fazer parecer despreocupado, mas que por algum motivo não era nada convincente.

"Oh não Shizu-chan! De maneira nenhuma!", exclamou Izaya, fazendo um ar sério por um momento, sem no entanto deixar de ter aquele sorriso de canto, e sentando-se direito no banco a olhar para Shizuo, "eu não quero morrer! De onde é que tiraste essa ideia horrível…?"

Só essa simples ideia era suficiente para fazer o moreno ter pesadelos, era-lhe insuportável saber que de um momento para o outro deixaria de existir se morresse, e pior, que não podia controlar esse facto.

Shizuo ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando para Izaya com ar inquisidor.

"Disseste que há humanos em todo o lado e dizes agora que tens medo de morrer. Sabes que eu te odeio e que quero acabar com a tua raça. Porque é que continuas a vir a Ikebukuro, sua pulga demente?"

Izaya entreabriu levemente os lábios sem se aperceber e se não se tivesse controlado a tempo teria ficado com um ar chocado.

Sentiu um formigueiro no corpo quando o seu coração começou a bater com uma força desnecessária.

Aquela era a pergunta chave.

Poderia dizer-lhe que gostava de o vir importunar, ou algo típico, mas provavelmente vacilaria.

Aquelas palpitações estranhas só podiam significar uma coisa, da qual ele tentava fugir com todas as suas forças.

E ele não respondeu à pergunta, era humilhante demais.

Sorriu misteriosamente.

"Bem observado Shizu-chan…estás a evoluir…!", disse provocando-o.

"O que é que queres dizer com isso seu idiota? Isso não responde ao que eu perguntei!", vociferou o loiro, começando novamente a ferver.

"Eu odeio-te Shizu-chan…a sério que te odeio…tu não podes ser humano…não acredito que tu sejas humano…!", disse Izaya sorrindo, evasivamente olhando para os seus sapatos.

"Tsk…", fez Shizuo irritado. Não gostava quando Izaya falava assim. Pegou num cigarro e acendeu-o, colocando-o entre os lábios. Irritante! Pulga irritante!

"Por isso é que eu te odeio Shizu-chan…a tua única reacção é a fúria incontida…", riu-se Izaya.

Shizuo olhou-o intensamente, claramente furioso com o que acabara de ouvir.

"Eu odeio violência!", exclamou o loiro, soltando uma baforada de fumo.

"Nem imaginas como é divertido ouvir-te dizer isso Shizu-chan, quando passas a vida a tentar apagar-me com postes de iluminação!", disse Izaya rindo-se mais alto com a ironia do que tinha acabado de dizer.

Shizuo sentiu a cara começar novamente a queimar.

"Pois…pois…sim, é verdade! E se sabes isso, se sabes que eu te quero ver pelas costas e que estou disposto até a usar algo que odeio para te eliminar, porque é que continuas a vir a Ikebukuro?"

Izaya, não respondeu mais uma vez, limitando-se a sorrir enigmaticamente, apontando para a luz do poste acima da sua cabeça, deixando Shizuo confuso com o gesto. Levantou-se depois do banco de um salto, ajeitou o casaco, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, e começou a caminhar na direcção oposta à do loiro.

"Foi uma bela conversa Shizu-chan! Espero que possamos repetir um dia destes, talvez com um chá e uns bolinhos a acompanhar!", disse o moreno em voz alta, soltando uma gargalhada que se assemelhou a um lamento. Falou de costas para ele, caso contrário a expressão deplorável que tinha no rosto só teria originado mais perguntas embaraçosas.

Shizuo ficara por momentos a olhar para luz do poste e não se apercebeu que Izaya se fora embora.

"OE!", exclamou em voz alta ao vê-lo à distância, mas não insistiu, nem o seguiu.

Deixou-se cair no banco em que Izaya estivera sentado momentos antes e encostou-se para trás.

'As traças são atraídas para luz, apesar de isso as destruir aos poucos', as palavras de Izaya recusavam-se a abandonar os seus pensamentos, para seu desagrado.

Que diabos quereria ele dizer com aquele paleio todo das traças?

Se calhar ele era mesmo estúpido, como Izaya dizia constantemente, mas não conseguia entender nada, e isso enfurecia-o. Tanto que nem conseguia descrever.

'Se calhar sou mesmo um monstro incapaz de sentir como as outras pessoas', pensou Shizuo. A verdade é que aquele era um pensamento recorrente. Várias pessoas pareciam concordar com Izaya, bastava notar a forma como ficavam aterrorizadas ao passar por ele.

"Eu odeio violência!", repetiu irritado para si mesmo, soprando mais fumo para o ar, voltando a contemplar as traças.

Era verdade, ele detestava violência! Mas aquela força toda não ajudava nada, e o facto de ferver rápido demais também não era grande ajuda.

Mas aquela pulga irritante! Aquele demónio em forma de gente! Só pensar nele já o deixava fora de si!

Mas porquê? Porque é que ele o irritava tanto? Não era como se ele fosse uma pessoa difícil de irritar, mas porque é conseguia sentir a presença dele quando ele estava por perto e só isso era suficiente para o enervar?

"Odeio-o! Aquela pulga! Há anos sempre a fazer-me usar algo que eu odeio!", pensou furioso, rangendo os dentes.

Ou simplesmente talvez não soubesse o que sentia e fosse essa a causa da sua ira.

'Raiva! É isso que eu sinto! Eu tinha razão quando disse que ele era esquisito e que traria chatices!', pensou irritado, endireitando-se no banco. Jogou o resto do cigarro para o chão e levantou-se, pondo-lhe o pé em cima.

E se não fosse raiva?

'Claro que é raiva! Que mais poderia ser?', pensou furioso.

Nessa noite caminhou sem destino durante várias horas, tentando deixar aqueles pensamentos em algum lugar, mas estes não pareciam querer colaborar com a sua vontade.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo:<strong> A definição de ódio

_É possível evitar a loucura quando não se compreende algo. Mas e quando se compreende demais?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Legendas (não coloquei no primeiro capítulo porque não me pareceu necessário, mas agora é um pouco): **

:::: - O telemóvel da Celty

' ' - Pensamento

"" - Fala normal

**Nota:** Neste capítulo a Celty anda a tentar tirar o posto à Erika com o aval do Shinra (xD).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II – A definição de ódio<strong>

Na manhã seguinte Izaya acordou tarde.

Passara a noite em claro, imerso em pensamentos idiotas e suposições imbecis, e só conseguiu realmente dormir quando o Sol já se erguia no horizonte.

"Já vou, já vou…", resmungou preguiçosamente, levantando-se da cama e saindo do quarto ao ouvir alguém tocar à campainha.

Foi até à porta e viu, pela recém-instalada câmara de vigilância, que era Celty.

Destrancou a porta da rua e abriu a porta de sua casa, indo depois recostar-se no sofá a preguiçar.

"Celty-san…a que devo esta honra tão matutina?", disse o moreno sorrindo a olhar para a mulher decapitada.

::O Shinra quer que vás lá a casa.::, escreveu ela no telemóvel.

"E ele ainda não ouviu falar dos telefones? São um grande sucesso! Aquele Graham Bell sabia o que estava a fazer! Aquilo funciona mesmo!"

::Muito engraçado. Mas eu queria vir aqui falar contigo pessoalmente.::

"Oh!", fez Izaya, endireitando-se no sofá, "E posso saber qual é o assunto?", perguntou interessado.

::Não é algo que possa ser falado. Queria ver-te.::

"Ah Celty-san, acho que o Shinra não vai gostar de saber disso.", riu-se Izaya, voltando a deitar-se no sofá.

::Não é nada disso!::

::Precisava de ver a tua expressão::

"Oh a sério? Não deve ter mudado grande coisa, apesar de o Shizu-chan tentar tão arduamente. Posso saber para que é que isso interessa?", perguntou Izaya sorrindo e olhando do telemóvel para o capacete de Celty. Começava a não gostar do rumo que a conversa estava a tomar.

::Vi o Shizuo esta manhã.::

Izaya engoliu em seco involuntariamente.

"E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso? Ele trazia uma t-shirt a dizer 'Odeio o Izaya e quero tratar-lhe da saúde' ou coisa assim?", perguntou sarcástico.

::Idiota::

"Obrigado, eu faço por isso.", riu-se o moreno.

::Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês ontem à noite?::

Izaya ficou levemente chocado, mas não faltou a si mesmo.

"Oh sim! Fizemos sexo selvagem durante horas a fio! Mal consigo andar! Ele é um bruto!", exclamou Izaya, com o seu sorriso característico.

::Eu não sou a Erika. Isso não me entusiasma.::

"Então porque é que não vais directa ao assunto?", perguntou Izaya, finalmente irritado, sentando-se. Já não sorria. Olhava agora para Celty com um ar sério e calculista.

::Estava à espera que parasses com as idiotices.::

"Já parei. Responde. O que é que eu tenho a ver com o facto de tu teres visto o Shizuo?"

::Ele parecia incomodado com alguma coisa.::

"Sim, e então? O que é que eu tenho a ver se ele acordou com os pés de fora? Aquilo do sexo era mentira, sabes? Eu não sei onde é que ele dormiu…!", disse ele com um sorriso ligeiramente ameaçador, não parecia divertido, pelo que Celty continuou.

::Eu perguntei-lhe se ele te tinha visto hoje.::

Izaya engoliu em seco novamente. Não gostava nada quando Celty usava as suas capacidades sobrenaturais contra ele.

"Sim, e daí?"

O seu tom de voz era ao mesmo tempo curioso e ansioso.

E Celty reparou.

::Pensei que não te interessava.::

"E não interessa!", apressou-se ele a responder, "mas já que te deste ao trabalho de me vir acordar, porque não ouvir o que tens a dizer…!"

::Bem, se é assim…ele pareceu bastante incomodado quando eu falei em ti.::

"E ele também ficou extremamente zangado? Espantoso! Conta-me mais coisas sobre o quanto o Shizuo gosta de mim e adora passar serões comigo!", disse Izaya com o ar mais sarcástico deste mundo.

::Ele tem razão. Tu és mesmo irritante. Não é possível falar contigo sem começares com essas coisas!::

Izaya gargalhou com vontade.

::Para tua informação, quando eu lhe perguntei por ti ele perguntou-me se te tinha acontecido alguma coisa.::

"E deve ter ficado aborrecidíssimo quando lhe disseste que não sabias. Ele não quer que lhe roubem a honra de me apagar do mapa!", riu-se Izaya, olhando para o tecto.

Ele ria-se, mas os seus olhos não. Mais uma vez, a sua gargalhada assemelhava-se a um lamento.

::Ele parecia preocupado. Por isso é que eu te perguntei se tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre vocês ontem à noite.::

Celty sabia o que Izaya estava a sentir. Era uma das vantagens de ser uma Dulahan.

"Ahahaha! O Shizu-chan? Preocupado comigo? Que dia é hoje? 1 de Abril?", perguntou o moreno, rindo-se às gargalhadas virando-se para o lado agarrado à barriga.

::É bom demais para ser verdade?::

Izaya parou imediatamente de rir mal leu o que ela tinha escrito, sentando-se imediatamente.

O seu coração começou a bater descompassadamente e sentiu as mãos começarem a tremer.

Sentiu-se exposto e detestou a sensação.

"O que é que isso te interessa…?", perguntou ele com o ar frio e calculista de antes, mas era traído pelo seu corpo. As suas mãos continuavam a tremer, apesar de estar a agarrar o sofá com força. Ser humano revelava-se uma vez mais algo incómodo e inevitável.

::Eu sabia que não eras tão inumano como aparentavas. Só precisava de confirmar.::

"E então? Queres que eu te escreva um poema ou que te dedique um louvor por isso?", disse Izaya furioso, a tremer e sentindo-se humilhado. Para ele aquele tipo de coisa dava a ideia de que ele era fraco.

::Não vou falar a ninguém desta conversa.::

"Que bom!", atirou-lhe ele furioso.

Mesmo que mais ninguém soubesse, era mau o suficiente ela saber.

Ninguém devia saber daquelas coisas humilhantes!

Sim! Ele sabia perfeitamente o que sentia, fora isso que o enlouquecera!

::O Shizuo não sabe o que sente. É demasiado nervoso para isso.::

"Sorte a dele ser tão estúpido!", exclamou Izaya enraivecido, levantando-se do sofá, indo sentar-se atrás da sua secretária, onde estava o seu peculiar tabuleiro de xadrez e virando-se de costas para Celty. Contemplou por momentos o céu carregado de nuvens que se via lá fora, antes de ouvir as teclas do telemóvel de Celty a serem pressionadas.

::Vocês têm mais em comum do que tu possas imaginar.::

"Estás a tentar dizer-me que ele não me odeia como está sempre a dizer? Poupa-me…!", disse Izaya aborrecido, procurando parecer menos abalado do que estava.

::Tu também dizes que o odeias, não dizes?::

"E odeio!", exclamou Izaya furioso.

Era verdade! Ele odiava-o mesmo! Por ele não ser como os outros humanos, por nunca reagir como ele previa, mas, o principal motivo para o seu ódio era o facto de Shizuo ter declarado o seu ódio por ele assim que lhe pusera os olhos em cima.

Isso matara-o um pouco por dentro, já que logo que o vira pela primeira vez na escola sentiu que ele era especial, diferente, e saber-se odiado por alguém assim fora um duro golpe.

::Acredito que sim. Mas não confundas as coisas.::

Izaya anuiu aborrecido.

E Celty ia já para se ir embora, quando se lembrou.

::E não te esqueças de falar com o Shinra.::

E depois dessa frase saiu do apartamento.

Izaya suspirou alto e virou-se para a secretária ficando a olhar para aquele tabuleiro por um momento.

O Rei.

Pegou na peça e virou-se novamente para janela, girando na cadeira.

'Que peça seria eu…?', pensou rodando o Rei entre os dedos com um sorriso amargo nos lábios.

'Eu não seria uma peça, eu seria o jogador…', pensou com um sorriso irónico. Mas depressa o seu sorriso morreu, 'um péssimo jogador…!'

Um jogador que se afeiçoa às peças.

"Mas não é uma peça qualquer, é o Rei", disse em voz baixa, soltando uma gargalhada levemente demente, "E quando o rei é derrotado…"

Pousou a peça novamente no tabuleiro e levantou-se, indo tomar um duche para tentar acalmar as suas estúpidas emoções e os seus tristes pensamentos.

Depois de tomar duche e vestir-se, saiu de casa, dirigindo-se calmamente para casa de Shinra.

Precisava de arejar as ideias, e um passeio vinha mesmo a calhar.

Estava um dia ventoso e era uma questão de tempo até começar a chover, mas Izaya não queria saber.

Até queria apanhar uma valente molha, como bom masoquista que era.

Riu-se ao pensar no facto de ser masoquista mas não gostar de sentir dor, no entanto, o seu riso depressa morreu ao pensar no motivo do seu masoquismo.

Ficou ainda com menos vontade rir ao ver o motivo surgir diante dos seus olhos.

Mas o seu sorriso perverso não faltou. Fingir era algo que fazia com mestria.

"Shizu-chan! Que bom ver-te! Vieste fazer-me uma visita?", perguntou divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo -<strong> Gratidão?

_É possível um monstro ser um herói?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **É fácil partir uma máscara, por mais consistente que ela seja.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III –<strong> Gratidão?

"Izaya-kun...!", deixou Shizuo escapar dos lábios num tom que revelava mais do que seria desejável.

"Que simpático Shizu-chan! Nunca pensei que pudesses cumprimentar-me sem sinais de stop…! É fantástico como as coisas são não é?", provocou Izaya. Parecia que não tinha acontecido nada, nem a conversa com Shizuo na noite anterior nem a conversa com Celty essa manhã.

"Tsk…", fez Shizuo virando-lhe as coisas irritado. Não queria deixar transparecer o quão aliviado ficara ao vê-lo e não queria armar confusão logo de manhã.

Mas Izaya não se ficou por ali. Como se diz: 'perdido por cem, perdido por mil'!

O moreno foi atrás de Shizuo e tocou-lhe ao de leve nas costas com a mão, enfiando-a depois no bolso do casaco.

"Então Shizu-chan, onde estão os teus modos? Não se vira as costas a um velho amigo dessa maneira…"

"Eu não sou teu amigo!", atirou-lhe Shizuo irritado, acendendo um cigarro.

"Que cruel Shizu-chan…!", disse Izaya, com aquele sorriso irónico, fazendo um ar magoado.

"O que é que tu queres?", perguntou Shizuo bruscamente.

"Ora…quero passar algum tempo contigo, és uma companhia tão interessante!", afirmou Izaya divertido.

"Vai-te foder…!", disse Shizuo, num tom de voz relativamente calmo, como resposta à provocação.

"Ui Shizu-chan, só se for contigo…!", disse Izaya sorrindo, olhando com ar sedutor para o loiro.

Shizuo sentiu as bochechas aquecer e engasgou-se com o fumo do cigarro.

Izaya deu-lhe umas palmadinhas nas costas.

"Calma Shizu-chan…não era para já…eu sou paciente…!", provocou o moreno.

Shizuo virou-se de repente para Izaya com ar assassino, e, por reflexo, o moreno afastou-se dele saltando para o meio da estrada a rir.

E foi tudo muito rápido.

Ouviu-se uma buzina grave ao lado de Izaya.

Este ficou em estado de choque temendo o que ia acontecer e foi incapaz de se mover.

Shizuo que o olhava com ar de quem o queria partir aos bocados ficou de repente com ar horrorizado e correu para ele, agarrando-o com firmeza contra o seu corpo e recuando, virando-se depois de costas para a estrada.

Ouviu-se depois o som de algo a bater numa coisa dura e a partir-se.

Shizuo afastou Izaya de si ligeiramente como que para ver se ele estava inteiro.

Mas não o largou, continuava a abraçá-lo.

Izaya olhou-o com ar chocado e incrédulo com o que acabara de acontecer, não tendo a certeza de estar vivo ou sequer acordado.

"Shizu-chan…!", disse o moreno baixinho em voz trémula, colocando suavemente a sua mão na cabeça ensanguentada de Shizuo e repousando-a depois no rosto do loiro.

Não estava a pensar nesse momento.

Pela primeira vez na vida estava a sentir antes de pensar.

Nem podia ser de outra maneira. Nunca sentira tanto medo na sua vida. Nem quando fora esfaqueado.

"Isto não é nada…", assegurou Shizuo olhando para o retrovisor do camião, para a frente do qual acabara de saltar para salvar a pele a Izaya, e que estava agora no chão feito em pedaços depois de bater na sua cabeça.

"Porque é que fizeste aquilo…?", perguntou Izaya timidamente. Naquele momento não tinha vontade nenhuma de provocar o homem que acabara de adiar o seu encontro com a morte, mesmo que fosse o mesmo homem que passava a vida a dizer que o queria mandar para o Inferno.

Shizuo ficou calado por instantes, sem ter a certeza da resposta.

Era uma boa pergunta.

Porque é que ele o salvara? Por ser culpa sua ele ter ficado em perigo?

Não fazia sentido, já que ele passava a vida a atirar-lhe com coisas acima.

Sabia que fora instintivo e que ficara horrorizado ao ver Izaya prestes a ser atropelado.

Seria possível que estivesse disposto a arriscar-se para não o perder?

"Eu…não queria que tu morresses…", admitiu atrapalhado, mas com mais facilidade do que esperava.

"Não…?", disse o moreno incrédulo olhando para Shizuo. Tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios, mas era incredulidade, pois o seu ar era o mais sincero que o loiro alguma vez lhe vira.

"Tu…ontem disseste que tinhas medo de morrer…!", disse Shizuo de forma evasiva, afastando-se do contacto com o corpo de Izaya que o começava a deixar demasiado quente. E aquele olhar inédito não ajudava mesmo nada.

Izaya sentiu frio e vazio quando o loiro se afastou e sorriu.

Era horrível ser humano.

"Obrigado por teres isso em consideração Shizu-chan…como é que eu te posso retribuir este gesto tão altruísta? Se eu te pagar o almoço ficamos quites?", perguntou Izaya sorrindo e encolhendo os ombros. Estava a ser parvo como de costume, mas o convite era legítimo, apesar de não ser obviamente suficiente para retribuir algo assim.

"Acho que sim…!", aceitou o loiro, tentando parecer casual.

"Óptimo! Vamos ao sushi russo?", perguntou Izaya com o seu sorriso característico, mas verdadeiramente entusiasmado com a ideia.

"Seja…!", confirmou Shizuo.

"E quem é que me vai pagar o espelho agora?", disse quase a chorar o dono do camião, olhando do espelho partido no chão para Shizuo e vendo que era o mesmo marmanjo que lhe tinha atirado com o camião pelo ar havia alguns meses. Achou por bem não reclamar, até porque ele acabara de salvar a vida ao tipo que o fizera lançar o seu precioso veículo pelo ar.

E os dois arqui-inimigos foram almoçar.

Para além do Simon a fazer uma festa quando os viu caminhar lado a lado como dois cidadãos normais ('Hoje só encher a pança! Nada de coisas a voar! Shizuo tens sangue na cabeça! Sushi bom para curar! E com vodka acompanhar, remédio santo! AHahAH!') e da Erika quase ter um ataque quando os viu ('WAAAA! *Q* Ne, ne…o Shizuo-san deve estar ferido por ter salvo a vida ao Izaya-san!', dissera ela excitadíssima, 'Sim, e o Inferno congelou', dissera Togusa revirando os olhos. 'Faz sentido a teoria da Erika.', afirmara Kadota sinceramente), correu tudo 'às mil maravilhas', apesar de pouco ou nada terem dito um ao outro.

"Obrigado pelo almoço…", agradeceu Shizuo depois de saírem do restaurante, ligeiramente embaraçado. Falar normalmente com Izaya era demasiado estranho.

"Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, depois de uma tão grande demonstração de afecto da tua parte Shizu-chan!", disse Izaya divertido.

"Tsk…pulga…", fez Shizuo irritado.

"Então, então Shizu-chan, não sejas assim…foi tão querido…!"

Izaya queria provocá-lo ao ponto de o fazer querer bater-lhe outra vez. Aquelas tréguas não lhe pareciam nada naturais. E tinha uma imagem a manter!

"Cala-te sua pulga idiota!", exclamou o loiro irritado, sentindo as faces aquecer mais uma vez, achando que Izaya estava a gozar dele.

"Então então Shizu-chan parece que afinal até gostas de mim…!", afirmou Izaya. Sentia o mesmo formigueiro da noite anterior e começou a tremer levemente. Era óbvio o motivo daquela afirmação.

Mas o seu sorriso estava lá, tão provocador com sempre.

Shizuo arregalou os olhos chocado.

Foi como se alguém lhe tivesse dado um estalo na cara.

Ele passara a noite em claro a tentar convencer-se de que tal coisa era impossível, mas ao ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Izaya, desistiu. Pelo menos o seu coração desistiu, mas ele devia pouco à inteligência, por isso…

"Que eu gosto de ti? Tsk…não me faças rir, isso é impossível!"

E foi a vez de Izaya sentir que fora esbofeteado.

"Também não pensei outra coisa…quer dizer que és um herói, capaz de arriscar a vida para salvar alguém que odeias…?", perguntou Izaya com um sorriso irónico.

"Talvez…ou isso ou sou muito estúpido…!", confirmou Shizuo friamente, acendendo um cigarro, com os dedos ligeiramente trémulos.

"Um monstro que afinal é um herói…!", disse Izaya dramaticamente, sorrindo com a ironia dessa frase. "Acho que vou pela segunda hipótese…és mesmo muito estúpido…e não vou dizer que preferia que me deixasses morrer, porque aí estaria a ser ingrato e hipócrita…!", disse Izaya com um sorriso horrivelmente triste e enraivecido distorcendo-lhe as feições finas do rosto.

Shizuo não pôde deixar de reparar no ar de Izaya e de ficar chocado.

"_Ja ne_(1) Shizu-chan…foi um belo almoço, espero que possamos repetir!", disse Izaya no mesmo tom de voz gozão de sempre.

Shizuo tentou falar mas o moreno já se pusera a milhas, correndo velozmente pela rua fora em direcção à casa de Shinra.

"Sou mesmo um estúpido de merda…", murmurou Shizuo, atirando o cigarro para o chão e suspirando, pondo-lhe o pé em cima.

* * *

><p>(1) Até logodepois 

**Próximo capítulo -** _"Kawara nai mono"_

_Há quem diga que a música é mágica, por despertar sentimentos de um forma tão natural que é simplesmente impossível conte-los. _

_É uma boa teoria, mas será que é verdade?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **A música é capaz de tudo, e é a arma mais eficaz na destruição de máscaras.

**Nota2: **'Kawara nai mono' (coisas que não mudam) é uma música de Oku Hanako, e é o tema principal do filme 'Toki wo kakeru Shoujo'. Aconselho vivamente que ouçam a música nessa parte (/watch?v=Xr7-DOOCIjo [escrever o site do youtube primeiro, xD]). É bonita, por isso não deve haver problema [e faz parte do fluff desta fanfic (*A*)].

**Nota3:** Todos os links para as referências músicas serão fornecidos no final deste capítulo.

**Nota4:** Eu adoro notas! (xDD)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV –<strong> _Kawara nai mono_

Izaya chegou à porta de Shinra e bateu levemente, não queria parecer demasiado atormentado.

Foi Celty quem lhe abriu a porta e apesar de ela não ter rosto ele pressentiu que ela viu imediatamente o que ele estava a esconder atrás do seu ar bem-disposto.

"Não estou com paciência.", disse Izaya, sorrindo e entrando pela casa dentro sem lhe dizer mais nada.

"Izaya! Que bom ver-te, que bom ver-te!", exclamou Shinra animado erguendo os braços e levantando-se da frente do computador.

"Igualmente! Então, meu querido médico imoral, o que querias falar comigo?", perguntou Izaya casualmente, sempre sorrindo, e indo directo ao assunto.

"Ahhh…não é nada de mal! Queria só convidar-te para um noite de karaoke aqui em casa esta noite! Que tal?", perguntou o médico com sincero entusiasmo.

"Karaoke…?", perguntou Izaya erguendo uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

"Claro! Há muito tempo que não fazemos um programa desse género, só que a minha querida Celty não pode participar, tenho que lhe fazer festinhas depois para ela não se sentir tão triste…!", disse ele com um ar desoladíssimo, antes de levar com uma almofada na cabeça.

::Mesmo que eu pudesse não iria querer participar nessa coisa idiota!::, escreveu ela no telemóvel enfiando-lho à frente dos olhos.

"Que insensível…eu só estava a mostrar o meu amor!", fungou ele com um ar magoado demasiado teatral.

::Parvo!::

"Bem, não tenho mais nada para fazer por isso tudo bem, eu participo. É sempre bom passar algum tempo com os amigos…!", aceitou Izaya encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo de canto, com ar levemente apático.

"Excelente!", exclamou Shinra, esfregando as mãos animadíssimo, "Às 8 horas aqui em minha casa!"

"Certo…agora vou ter de ir embora que a minha vida não é só isto…até mais logo!", disse saindo da casa, passando por Celty o mais rápido possível.

::Achas mesmo que é boa ideia?::

"Tenho a certeza!", exclamou Shinra sorrindo com ar de quem está prestes a fazer uma grande marotice.

E nessa noite…

Às 8 horas Izaya estava em casa de Shinra como combinado. Pontual, sempre.

Quando Celty lhe abriu a porta e ele entrou na casa arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter aceitado o convite.

Estava lá toda a gente.

Para além dos anfitriões, estavam lá Dotachin, Erika, Togusa, Walker e Shizuo.

Fingiu, uma vez mais.

"Boa noite meus queridos amigos!", exclamou o moreno em voz alta sorrindo de orelha a orelha e erguendo os braços.

Todos o cumprimentaram apaticamente.

Shizuo, que apesar de ter pressentido 'algo' a aproximar-se, não dera pela entrada de Izaya em casa de Shinra, e estava sentado num sofá a beber calmamente um delicioso milkshake de morango, cuspiu-se todo ao ouvir a voz do informante.

"Cof…cof…cof…", tossiu engasgado, "o que é que ele faz aqui?", inquiriu com ar chateado tentando limpar a sua roupa cheia de leite.

"Eu convidei-o! Achei que era bom, para recordarmos os bons velhos tempos de liceu…e pôr de lado algumas…errr…divergências!", disse Shinra animado e com aquele ar secretamente dissimulado que o caracterizava.

"Ora ora Shizu-chan…não precisas de ficar tão entusiasmado com a minha presença…!", disse Izaya sarcasticamente, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá e pegando num pacote de sumo que ali estava em cima da mesa e começando a bebê-lo pacatamente, cruzando as pernas.

"Ne…Shizuo-san…", disse Erika timidamente tentando não parecer demasiado entusiasmada.

"O que foi?", perguntou o loiro erguendo uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. Já estava um pouco alterado.

"Porque é que hoje de manhã tinhas sangue na cara?", perguntou ela ansiosamente.

Shizuo sentiu-se corar e não soube o que lhe responder.

"Porque por incrível que pareça o que lhe corre nas veias é sangue!", respondeu Izaya, ácido como sempre, poupando o loiro a uma resposta embaraçosa.

"Ela pede desculpa por incomodar!", afirmou Walker sorrindo ao abraçar Erika por trás e tapar-lhe a boca ao ver que ela ia continuar a incomodá-los.

"Mmmpf…eu…mmmf…sei que…mmmffp…foi por…mmmf…o Shizuo…salvar…mmmmfff…!", esperneou ela tentando partilhar a sua teoria, mas sendo eficazmente impedida por Walker.

"Deixa-os em paz, ou ainda vai sobrar para nós…!", disse-lhe Walker baixinho ao ouvido sempre com aquele sorriso impassível no rosto.

"Mas…mas…mas…ok…!", disse ela corando resignada, ao sentir a respiração do amigo perto do seu ouvido.

"Tudo pronto! Vamos cantaaaar!", exclamou Shinra entusiasmadíssimo acabando de montar o aparelho do karaoke.

"Eu não sei cantar!", avisou Togusa imediatamente, "Que fique bem claro que só vim aqui para encher a pança!"

"Não é preciso saber cantar! O que interessa é divertirmo-nos! Ahahaha!", disse Shinra, claramente desinteressado sobre os motivos que tinham trazido Togusa a sua casa.

"Pois…estou para ver no que é que isto vai dar…", resmungou Shizuo.

"Vá, vá Shizu-chan…eu não mordo…", disse-lhe Izaya. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido do loiro e sussurrou, "…muito…!"

Shizuo quase teve um ataque cardíaco, e felizmente Erika não viu.

"O-o-oe! N-não faças isso!", exclamou.

Izaya riu-se com vontade do ar de Shizuo.

"Tens aí a opening de Kuroshitsuji?", gritou Erika indo ter com Shinra.

"Como?"

"Siiiim…Monochrome kiss!(1)"

"Ahhh…sim…tenho aqui isso!", afirmou Shinra.

"WALKER! AQUI JÁ IMEDIATAMENTE! VAMOS FAZER UM DUETO! É UMA ORDEM!", ordenou ela afogueada e entusiasmada.

"Yes, my lady!"(1a), disse ele fazendo uma vénia característica e aproximando-se dela.

E cantaram os dois contentes e felizes, com Erika no final a atirar-se para os braços de Walker num momento altamente teatral.

"Dotachin! Tens de cantar esta!", exclamou Izaya ao ver a lista de canções.

"Egao ni aitai(2)? Só podes estar a brincar…", disse Kadota aborrecido.

"Oh vá lá Dotachin! Tem tudo a ver contigo!", implorou ele, tentando não começar a rir às gargalhadas.

"Siiiiim! Vá lá Dotachin!", apoiou Erika.

"Já estou a filmar!", informou Walker de câmara a postos.

Kadota revirou os olhos aborrecido, e não querendo confusão para o seu lado foi cantar a mal fadada música.

Izaya riu-se tanto que entornou uma tigela cheia de pipocas para cima de Shizuo que ficou imediatamente furioso e agarrou na tigela dos marshmellows e despejou-a em cima da cabeça do moreno.

Como é lógico, a história não ficou por aí. Enquanto Kadota mostrava os seus dotes vocais cantando uma música adorável de um menina do secundário apaixonada, Shizuo e Izaya estavam envolvidos numa acirrada batalha de aperitivos.

Estavam todos demasiados divertidos com Kadota para repararem neles até Shizuo ter agarrado no sofá para o atirar a Izaya.

"Vá lá Shizu-chan! Atira!", desafiou Izaya, com um sorriso perigoso, já a sentir a adrenalina a tomar posse do seu corpo e de navalha a postos.

"Não! Parem com isso! O meu rico sofá!", exclamou Shinra exaltado acercando-se deles.

"A culpa é dele!", grunhiu Shizuo, pousando o sofá, envergonhado.

"Eu não fiz nada, o Shizu-chan é que ficou ofendido com as pipocas…!", declarou Izaya encolhendo os ombros, como se não fosse nada com ele e como se não tivesse um objecto letal na mão.

"Não quero saber disso! Vão cantar! Agora! Os dois!", ordenou Shinra imperiosamente apontando para a máquina do karaoke.

'Está na hora de testar a minha teoria…ehehe!', pensou Shinra, maquiavelicamente bem-intencionado.

"Eu não vou cantar com ele!", exclamou Shizuo zangado.

"Ora ora Shizu-chan…vamos fazer umas pequenas tréguas sim? Em nome da música!", picou Izaya. Ele queria que aquilo acontecesse, queria mesmo, e nem sabia bem porquê.

"OHHHH SIIIIM! WALKER! PASSA PARA CÁ A CÂMARA!", gritou Erika quase enforcando o amigo com o fio da câmara e tirando-lha, "..filmado!", disse com um olhar de fujoshi possuída, "E vão cantar…", procurou na lista, encontrando umas das músicas das suas fanfics, "Kawara nai mono!"

"Que é isso?", perguntou Togusa.

"Nem pensar!", disseram Shizuo e Izaya em simultâneo, olhando depois um para o outro surpreendidos.

"Ah, então vocês conhecem a música os dois? Excelente! Mais um motivo! Vão, vão!", incentivou Shinra empurrando-os entusiasmado.

Erika quase morreu ali mesmo ao ver que eles conheciam a música.

"Este…vai um momento histórico…!", murmurou Kadota, claramente surpreendido.

"Tu és o azul[N/A: O asterisco (*)] Shizu-chan!", disse Izaya, olhando para o ecrã e vendo quais partes da música pertenciam a cada uma das cores.

"O-o-e! Porquê?", perguntou o loiro ao pegar bruscamente no microfone.

"Porque…sim! Começa a cantar e não resmungues!", disse Izaya pegando no microfone, tremendo um pouco das mãos.

Estava nervoso.

Ia quebrar, sabia que ia quebrar enquanto estivesse a cantar, mas ainda tinha esperança de se conseguir controlar.

Tinha esperança de não ser humano, de conseguir salvar a sua máscara, a sua 'realidade'.

Shizuo por seu lado começara a corar ao pensar na letra da música e no facto de ter de a cantar com Izaya.

"Vá comecem!", ordenou Erika quase a morrer de excitação.

E a música começou.

~_kaerimichi fuzakete aruita__  
>wake mo naku kimi wo okoraseta<em>_  
>ironna kimi no kao wo mitakattanda<em>

_(__**Nós picávamo-nos mutuamente no caminho para casa**_

_**Eu irritava-te sem motivo aparente**_

_**Acho que queria apenas ver as tuas diferentes reacções**__)_

Neste momento, Izaya, que estava a cantar de olhos fechados, abriu-os e olhou directa e intensamente para Shizuo.

_*ookina hitomi ga nakisou na koe ga__  
>ima mo boku no mune wo shimetsukeru<em>_  
>surechigau hito no naka de kimi wo oikaketa<em>

_(__**Os teus olhos enormes, as tua voz trémula**_

_**Estão gravados até hoje no meu coração**_

_**Na multidão de estranhos, eu corri atrás de ti**__)_

Shizuo reparou e retribuiu-lhe o olhar. Não tinha os óculos postos, como é lógico.

_~kawaranai mono sagashiteita__  
>ano hi no kimi wo wasure wa shinai<em>_  
>toki wo koeteku omoi ga aru<em>_  
>boku wa ima sugu kimi ni aitai<em>

_(__**Eu procurava algo que não mudasse com o tempo**_

_**Nunca me esquecerei de como foste naquele dia**_

_**O que eu sinto é maior que o tempo**_

_**Só quero estar contigo**__)_

Izaya segurava agora o microfone com força, procurando parecer calmo, mas falhando redondamente.

Ele era humano, infelizmente ele era humano.

Como odiava ser humano.

_*gaitou ni burasageta omoi__  
>itsumo kimi ni watasenakatta<em>_  
>yoru wa bokutachi wo toozakete-itta ne<em>

_(__**Estes sentimentos, que brilham sob as luzes da rua**_

_**Nunca consegui entregar-tos**_

_**E a noite afastou-nos cada dia mais e mais**__)_

Shizuo começara também a ficar nervoso, sentindo-se a cada palavra da música um imbecil cada vez maior.

~_mienai kokoro de uso tsuita koe ga__  
>ima mo boku no mune ni hibiteiru<em>_  
>samayou toki no naka de kimi to koi wo shita<em>

_(__**A mentira que disseste friamente**_

_**Ressoa ainda dentro de mim**_

_**Sem certezas do futuro, apaixonei-me por ti**__)_

Izaya estava agora a tentar activar as suas defesas anti invasões emocionais, e tentou sorrir da forma mais perversa possível, mas ao olhar para Shizuo, foi traído pelos seus olhos marejados sem dar por isso.

Ele nunca chorara na vida.

Nem sabia que era capaz de o fazer.

_*_ _kawaranai mono sagashiteita__  
>ano hi mitsuketa shiranai basho e<em>_  
>kimi wo futari de yukeru no nara<em>_  
>boku wa nando mo umarekawareru<em>

_(__**Eu procurava algo que não mudasse com o tempo**_

_**O lugar estranho que encontramos naquele dia**_

_**Se pudermos lá voltar juntos**_

_**Morrerei e nascerei tantas vezes quantas forem precisas**__)_

Shizuo reparou nos olhos húmidos de Izaya e não quis acreditar no que estava a ver.

Também ele começara a ficar extremamente nervoso.

Não estava a conseguir aguentar mais.

Sentia cada vez mais que não era só Izaya que era um parvalhão.

_~katachi nai mono dakishimeteta__  
>kowareru oto mo kikoenai mama<em>_  
>kimi to aruita onaji michi ni<em>_  
>ima mo akari wa terashi-tsudzukeru<em>

_**(**__**Enquanto abraço coisas sem forma**_

_**Não consigo ouvir o som de algo a quebrar-se**_

_**No caminho que seguimos juntos**_

_**A luz continua a brilhar**__**)**_

_*****__kawaranai mono sagashiteita  
>ano hi no kimi wo wasure wa shinai<br>toki wo koeteku omoi ga aru  
>boku wa ima sugu kimi ni aitai<em>

(_**Eu procurava algo que não mudasse com o tempo**_

_**Nunca me esquecerei de como foste naquele dia**_

_**O que eu sinto é maior que o tempo**_

_**Só quero estar contigo**__**)**_

_~boku wa ima sugu kimi ni aitai_

_(__**Só quero estar contigo**__)_

Izaya estava de frente para Shizuo e de costas para os restantes.

Deixara o braço, cuja mão segurava o microfone, cair esticado ao longo do seu corpo e com a outra mão apertando o lado esquerdo do peito, olhava de olhos arregalados para Shizuo não sabendo como reagir.

Estava a chorar.

Ele estava a chorar.

Lágrimas quentes escorriam-lhe copiosamente pelas faces e se não fizesse nada depressa começaria a soluçar.

Ninguém sabia o que se estava a passar, assim que a música terminou ninguém soube o que se estava a passar e a única pista era o olhar de espanto e incerteza de Shizuo.

"Iza-OE! Onde é que vais?"

Assim que escutou a voz de Shizuo, Izaya estremeceu violentamente sendo trazido de repente para a realidade, dando-se conta de onde estava e do quão humilhante era aquela situação.

Atirou o microfone para cima do sofá e correu em direcção à porta.

"Lembrei-me que-que tenho que ir passear o meu-meu…gato!", gaguejou numa gargalhada trémula e vacilante, abrindo a porta e batendo com ela atrás de si ao sair.

"Gato? Mas está a chover...!", constatou Togusa confuso, olhando pela janela.

"Shizuo-san…eu sei que sou parva e esquisita e que sou uma fujoshi hardcore…mas se não fores atrás dele eu vou ficar realmente zangada…!", declarou Erika calmamente (atingira o nirvana de Shizaya, daí tanta calma) mas com um olhar verdadeiramente ameaçador, surgindo misteriosamente atrás dele e falando só para ele ouvir.

* * *

><p>(1) 'Monochrome no Kiss' by Sid (watch?v=VyJb96nvWoY&feature=related)

(1a) Referência a Kuroshitsuji.

(2) 'Egao ni aitai' by Kokeshi (/watch?v=SGn0vKatrog)

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo -<strong> Humano

_Há sempre loucura no amor e na loucura há sempre alguma razão._ (Friedrich Nietzsche)

* * *

><p><strong>P.s.:<strong> É, não se passeiam gatos quando está a chover, mas é perfeitamente normal passear gatos a meio da noite, ou melhor, é perfeitamente normal passear gatos. ("The amount of stupidity in this statement is too damn high!"lol)


	5. Chapter 5

**Último capítulo**

**Nota: **Quanto mais louco, mais intenso será o amor.

**Nota2:** Este é o capítulo que poderá estar mais O.C., embora, e mais uma vez, eu ache que ficou minimamente fiel. Há que lembrar que o anime não é de romance, e fazendo uma breve reflexão, Durarara! é um anime com uma mensagem muito profunda, com personagens de emoções fortes e personalidades marcantes. Eu tentei ao máximo captar todas essas coisas, mas como eu não sou a autora do anime e não mando no julgamento das outras pessoas, caberá ao leitor(a) decidir se a minha interpretação é adequada.

**Feedback é sempre bem-vindo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V –<strong> Humano

Shizuo não precisou que ela dissesse outra vez.

Saiu a correr do prédio de Shinra e ficou encharcado em poucos minutos.

O céu parecia estar a desabar sobre a terra.

'Para que lado é que ele terá ido?', pensou desesperado, olhando para um lado e para o outro, mas não precisou de procurar muito, bastou-lhe olhar para o chão para descobrir a navalha de Izaya ali caída.

Aproximou-se e pegou nela, contemplando-a por alguns segundos e começando imediatamente a correr pela rua fora naquela direcção.

Para além de encharcado ele estava desarmado.

Aquela era a arma que Izaya usava para o esquartejar? Esse pensamento nem lhe cruzou a mente.

Shizuo corria o mais rápido possível, com a visão toldada pela chuva, desejando ardentemente encontrar Izaya.

Precisou de correr durante mais um pouco até o encontrar.

Ele estava parado debaixo de um poste de iluminação, com as mãos nos bolsos levando com a chuva no rosto pois olhava indolentemente para cima movimentando ritmicamente a cabeça, como quem soluça, acabando mesmo por soltar um horrível grito de desespero, sem olhar para baixo, simplesmente por olhar para o céu escuro da noite.

Seria possível…? Seria realmente possível que aquele homem louco fosse capaz de amar? Que fosse capaz de amar alguém que jurava odiar por ser um monstro incompreensível?

E foi então que Shizuo percebeu. Percebeu o tamanho total da sua estupidez.

Para odiar é preciso amar primeiro, e o ódio nasce da injustiça.

Ele fora injusto.

Izaya era louco e manipulador, mas talvez toda aquela obsessão durante anos se tratasse de uma vingança. E vendo assim, era justo.

E também, quem é que ele queria enganar? Se Izaya não fosse à procura de Shizuo, era o contrário que acontecia. Era um facto incontestável.

E, parado ali, à chuva, sendo fustigado pelo vento gelado da noite, Shizuo teve a certeza de que nunca poderia amar ninguém como odiava Izaya, que era o mesmo que admitir que não entregaria a sua alma a mais ninguém a não ser a ele. Nunca sentiria nada tão forte por ninguém, e no fundo não queria que fosse de outra maneira.

"Izaya…", murmurou Shizuo aproximando-se do moreno sem ele se aperceber.

Izaya tentou em vão encontrar algo no bolso quando se virou para trás surpreendido, pois não se apercebera da aproximação de Shizuo.

"Estás à procura disto?", perguntou o loiro em voz baixa e rouca, estendendo-lhe a navalha.

Izaya pegou nela e enfiou-a no bolso, olhando depois para baixo incapaz de olhar Shizuo nos olhos.

"Porquê Shizu-chan…? Porquê?", soluçou Izaya.

"O qu-?", começou o loiro a dizer mais foi interrompido.

Izaya agarrara-se aos colarinhos da sua camisa e olhava agora para ele com os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes repletos de uma fúria magoada e incontida.

"Porquê? Porquê? Responde!", gritou furioso, "Porque é que eu não te posso simplesmente odiar como tu me odeias? Porque é que eu não posso simplesmente não sentir? Eu esforcei-me tanto por não ser humano! Eu esforcei-me tanto por fugir das estúpidas emoções humanas! Tu estragaste tudo! Eu odeio-te tanto, tanto…!"

Gritava a plenos pulmões e terminou por encostar a sua testa ao peito de Shizuo, olhando para baixo a soluçar.

"Izaya…", murmurou Shizuo, segurando o moreno pelos ombros gentilmente.

Sentia-se realmente um tremendo imbecil. Izaya era louco, mas ele era estúpido e sinceramente não sabia dizer o que era pior. Havia 'razão' na loucura de Izaya, já a sua estupidez era simplesmente irracional.

Como é que fora possível a história desenrolar-se daquela forma?

Izaya soltou uma gargalhada irónica.

"Não é tão infeliz eu estar a chorar agarrado a alguém que me quer matar? Parece que estou a pedir misericórdia…mas não estou…", declarou olhando para cima para encarar Shizuo com um sorriso que mostrava o quão humilhado ele se sentia, e afastando-se dele abrindo os braços. O moreno estava gelado e tremia dos pés à cabeça "…e se me quiseres matar este é o momento certo, porque sinceramente, chorar à tua frente é mais deprimente do que morrer…"

Shizuo arregalou os olhos horrorizado com o que ouviu.

"Não!", exclamou o loiro.

Izaya ficou chocado ao sentir o seu corpo ser pressionado contra o de Shizuo quando foi abraçado possessivamente.

"Eu não quero que tu desapareças! És uma pulga, irritas-me até me fazeres perder as estribeiras e mandar tudo pelo ar, mas eu não quero que desapareças!", soltou uma leve gargalhada nervosa, "A minha vida seria um tédio sem ti…", admitiu Shizuo.

"Porque é que estás a dizer essas coisas? Para me fazeres sentir pior…? Isso é algum plano teu para me humilhares ainda mais…? Foi para isso que vieste atrás de mim…?", sibilou Izaya esforçando-se por escapar dos braços de Shizuo.

Shizuo sentiu-se ofendido e começou a ficar irritado.

"O quê? Um plano? Que tipo de plano? Eu sou estúpido lembras-te? Tu é que és inteligente, quem tem planos és tu!", exclamou zangado.

Izaya riu-se amargamente, libertando-se de Shizuo. Sentia-se humilhado até por desejar que ele o abraçasse. Que triste.

Fez tenções de se ir embora dali, mas Shizuo agarrou-o pelo braço e forçou-o a encará-lo. O loiro tinha um ar realmente zangado, e encharcado tornava-se ainda mais assustador que o habitual.

Shizuo não queria que ele fosse embora. Não voltaria a ter outra oportunidade se ele o fizesse, tinha plena noção disso.

Porque é a vida era tão estúpida? Ou melhor, porque é que ele era tão estúpido?

"O que é que tu queres de mim afinal Shizuo? Se não é um plano porque é que não me deixas ir embora? Queres que eu me humilhe mais? Queres que eu diga que te amo? É isso que tu queres? Sim, eu sou louco por ti…aí tens, agora deixa-me ir embora e fingimos que isto nunca aconteceu, acho que mereço ao menos essa réstia de dignidade…apesar de tudo…!", disse Izaya sorrindo ao olhar para Shizuo, com um ar deplorável.

Shizuo olhou-o chocado e sentiu o seu coração começar a bater descompassadamente.

Não soube como responder-lhe, não era um homem de palavras, era um homem de acções.

Izaya arregalou os olhos chocado, sentindo que se Shizuo não o estivesse a segurar ele teria decerto caído.

Quando sentiu uma mão firme na sua nuca e os lábios mornos e húmidos de Shizuo pressionarem os seus bruscamente, Izaya sentiu como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele momento, não conseguia sequer ouvir a chuva, e só conseguiu entreabrir os lábios e fechar os olhos.

Shizuo aprofundou o beijo, estreitando novamente o rapaz nos seus braços, provando o sabor dele e sentindo que aquilo era algo que já devia ter feito havia muito tempo, pois nunca na sua vida sentira algo assim.

Ódio, amor, paixão. Era perfeito. Era único.

Ele cheirava e sabia a qualquer coisa doce, como chocolate, o que fez Shizuo sorrir interiormente. Que parvoíce reparar em algo assim.

E tinha parado de chover.

"Shi-shi-shizuo…", ofegou Izaya hesitante, não sabendo bem o que dizer quando se afastaram um do outro para respirar.

"Espero que…", engoliu em seco, pois falhou-lhe a voz. Sorriu de canto, "…que isto tenha sido suficiente para perceberes o quão estúpido eu sou…e para começares a gostar um pouco de ser humano…!"

"Continuo a não gostar…", disse Izaya com as faces coradas e um ar levemente emburrado.

Shizuo riu-se daquele ar.

"Nunca pensei que algum dia te veria a fazer beicinho…que fofo…!", disse Shizuo a rir.

"Idiota…és um idiota chapado!", resmungou Izaya olhando para o lado. Nunca se sentira tão embaraçado na sua vida.

"Ei…é preciso um idiota para gostar de outro idiota não é?", afirmou Shizuo retoricamente.

"Nem me digas nada…!", bufou Izaya.

Lembrou-se de repente de algo e olhou repentinamente para Shizuo com um olhar de desafio e um sorriso perverso.

"Não fiques achar que isto vai mudar alguma coisa! Lá por teres sido o meu primeiro beijo não penses que eu vou começar a agir como um idiota apaixonado! Vou atormentar-te mais do que nunca!", declarou com ar triunfante, sem ter bem noção de tudo o que acabara de dizer.

"O teu…primeiro beijo…?", perguntou Shizuo sem querer acreditar.

Izaya cobriu a boca corando horrorizado com o que acabara de admitir.

"Esquece o que eu disse! Tu não ouviste nada!", exclamou tentando afastar-se do loiro.

"Tudo bem eu não ouvi…", disse Shizuo a sorrir, "…e nem eu queria que deixasses de ser a pulga irritante que és…!"

"Certo…certo…vou lembrar-me disso!", disse Izaya com ar emburrado, conseguindo libertar-se de Shizuo, sentindo-se imediatamente gelado depois de o fazer.

"Dorme comigo esta noite, Shizu-chan…!", disse Izaya olhando para Shizuo com sinceridade. Não tinha um ar pervertido nem maldoso. Era um convite inocente, cujo único motivo era querer estar com a pessoa de quem gostava.

E estava frio.

"Está bem…", aceitou Shizuo, sem ter de pensar muito.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, em casa de Izaya, depois de um banho tomado e com Shizuo já deitado à larga na cama do moreno…<p>

"Esta cama dá para no mínimo cinco pessoas!", exclamou Shizuo ao ver Izaya sair da casa de banho, já de pijama vestido e a encher o quarto com o perfume dele.

"Pois é! Acho que devíamos chamar mais gente para fazermos uma festa do pijama! Se bem que tu não estás de pijama…se era para dormires de t-shirt e boxers nem valia a pena teres ido a casa…!", disse Izaya com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Imbecil…", resmungou Shizuo.

Izaya, que estava de costas a secar o cabelo, atirou a toalha para um canto e virou-se para o loiro.

"Mas tu gostas, não gostas Shizu-chan?", perguntou olhando-o fixamente. Ele sabia, mas precisava de ouvir dos lábios dele para ter a certeza.

Shizuo corou e ficou ligeiramente irritado.

"O que é que tu achas?", perguntou secamente.

"Por esse tom de voz acho que não…", disse Izaya, levemente zangado. Não lhe parecia justo que fosse ele o único a admitir a 'derrota', mas foi a vez dele de corar, ao sentir-se novamente nos braços do seu monstrinho preferido quando este o abraçou possessivamente pela cintura encostando-o a si, da forma mais gentil que era possível imaginar.

"Eu amo-te…", sussurrou-lhe Shizuo ao ouvido.

Izaya sentiu-se muito quente, e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Shizuo, abraçando-se também a ele com força, para que este não o visse corado como estava por causa daquelas simples palavras.

"Já te disseram que és quentinho Shizu-chan…?", perguntou Izaya com uma voz abafada e sonolenta, pois aquele calor estava a revelar-se incrivelmente soporífero.

"Não…", murmurou Shizuo. Quase lhe disse que nunca abraçara ninguém daquela forma, mas pareceria mentira, e por isso decidiu guardar essa informação para si.

"Ne…acho que é melhor irmos dormir…", disse Izaya afastando-se de Shizuo e olhando para ele. Mais um pouco daquele contacto e decerto que adormeceria.

Shizuo devolveu-lhe o olhar e anuiu concordando. Ele era de facto um homem de poucas palavras.

Já deitados, ficaram por alguns momentos afastados a contemplar o vazio.

Ainda lhe era difícil acreditar que ele estava ali, que iam dormir juntos e que havia menos de 3 horas que lhe tinha confessado o que sentia por ele.

"Isto não te parece meio surreal Shizu-chan…?", perguntou com um sorriso, contemplando o tecto.

"É diz que sim…devemos estar ganzados ou assim qualquer coisa…", confirmou Shizuo casualmente. Virou-se depois para o lado e colocou um braço em volta da barriga elegante de Izaya, puxando-o para perto de si e ficando a contemplar o seu bonito rosto de perfil.

"Odiamo-nos mutuamente durante anos…", disse o moreno lentamente em voz suave, tentando assimilar tudo o que se estava a passar, "…durante anos, eu procurei formas de te atormentar de…de te fazer sentir tão…", suspirou, não queria concluir aquela frase, "…mas só me estava a enganar a mim mesmo sabes Shizu-chan? Um bom jogador não se apaixona por uma peça…!", afirmou sorrindo.

"Desculpa…", pediu em voz baixa levemente embaraçado, ele não era propriamente do tipo de pedir desculpas.

Porque é que ele o fez?

Por não lhe ter dado uma oportunidade. É certo que ele era maluco e que gostava de tratar as pessoas como peças de xadrez, mas isso não era tudo o que ele era.

E além disso, o amor é cego, e a loucura acompanha-o sempre.

"Não precisas de te desculpar Shizu-chan…nada mudou sabes…e eu não sou propriamente um santo…!", disse Izaya a rir, com ar sacana. No fundo gostou que ele lhe tivesse pedido desculpas.

"É…eu sei…", murmurou Shizuo.

"Ne, Shizu-chan…", acabou Izaya por dizer, com um sorriso um tanto ou quanto nostálgico, "…gostavas de ter uma noz do tempo…como a rapariga do filme?(1)"

Shizuo pensou durante alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Talvez…", acabou por confessar.

"Eu não…!", disse Izaya sorrindo e virando-se de frente para Shizuo, deixando que este o estreitasse nos braços e fazendo-lhe uma caricia no cabelo, "Se pudesses alterar o tempo, alterarias o facto de me teres detestado só porque eu "olhei para ti de uma maneira suspeita"?", perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

"Provavelmente…", admitiu o loiro, gostando do toque da mão de Izaya no seu cabelo.

"Eu preferiria que não o fizesses…!", afirmou Izaya.

"Porquê?", perguntou Shizuo sem conseguir entender.

"Este momento, Shizu-chan…não existiria, porque tu não serias tu e eu não seria eu…", explicou Izaya com um sorriso gentil.

E Shizuo compreendeu.

"Tens razão…!", anuiu.

"Eu sei…ah, e Shizu-chan…espero que saibas que eu só vou ser assim tão querido quando estivermos só os dois…", informou com um sorriso sacana e os olhos pesados do sono.

"Nem eu esperava outra coisa…pulga…", murmurou, dando-lhe um beijo suave de boa noite, adormecendo pouco depois.

Mas Izaya não adormeceu logo. Durante alguns momentos pensou um pouco sobre tudo o que acontecera nesse dia.

Um dia memorável, sem dúvida, mas ele cedera a algo contra o qual tão intensamente lutara.

O facto de amar Shizuo.

O facto de ser humano.

Para ele ser humano era ser manipulável e previsível, como as peças de um tabuleiro de xadrez aliás.

Ele não podia ser como os humanos que tão interessadamente observava, ele não era um mártir, não gostava de sofrer.

Mas sentia, tal como eles. Talvez mais intensamente, já que os seus sentimentos eram tão puros que resistiam até à sua própria vontade.

Ele era louco e tinha noção disso.

No entanto, e sorriu, aninhando-se no peito de Shizuo, nunca se sentira tão confortável na sua vida.

Dominara finalmente o Rei, mas o jogo estava empatado.

E ainda bem que assim era.

E foi com esses pensamentos, de certa forma apaziguadores, que também ele adormeceu embalado nos braços gentis de Shizuo, que no dia seguinte decerto já estaria novamente pronto a destruir Ikebukuro por causa dele.

* * *

><p><em>Fim<em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(1) Referência ao filme "Toki wo kakeru shoujo"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: <strong>Espero que quem leu tenha gostado. Se não tiver gostado, critique educadamente. O bom-senso agradece.

_Até à próxima._


End file.
